lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 59 - Alduin, the dragon of chaos
The top of the mountains in Oberusel Steven Star: Allright, looks like we managed to reach the mountains, so where's Alduin now? Venis: I don't know, i thought Icy told us that he is here, but i didn't see him. Maybe she lied to us. ???: Or is not a lie..... Gambit: Gghhh.....here it comes.....is him Magneto comes in Bruce: Hmm, it is obiously a floating red man with magnetic powers. Venis: Did you know him? Bruce: No, i was a baby at the time, but my father told me that he fought this guy. Venis: And what's his name? Steven Star: Magneto... Magneto: Hmhmhmh, guess i wasn't expecting to see you again Steven Star, and the guy on the left is your son right? Gambit: Professor X is right Venis: Professor X? Gambit: Yes, he contacted me in my mind and told me that he is here to protect Alduin. Dragonborn: Tell me Wizard Magnet, where is that bastard dragon!? Magneto: I don't know, but he is arriving anytime soon. Gambit: (Takes out his cards and throws at Magneto) Magneto: (Controlls Gambit's cards and throws at him instead) Gambit: Gaaah! Guess is have to use my alternative way. Magneto: Bring it on Mutant, i wanted to see you suffer! Venis: Tell me Magneto, i got a few questions besides protecting the dragon. Are you working with Vegus? And i heard that you created giant robot didn't you? Magneto: Save these questions when i'm defeated, now taste my Magnetic Shockwave!! Dragoborn: I'll tear your helmet into pieces! Playable Characters *Venis *Gambit *Steven Star *Bruce Blazestar *Dragonborn *Wolverine (Debut) (After the hereos takes lots of damage from Magneto) *Cyborg (After the hereos takes lots of damage from Magneto) *Mack the Knife (After the hereos takes lots of damage from Magneto) *Baby Head (After the hereos takes lots of damage from Magneto) *Devon and Cornwall (Debut) (After 15 enemies are defeated) Enemies *Magneto - 8800 HP *4 Iblis Biters - 1800 HP (After the hereos takes lots of damage from Magneto) *4 Iblis Takers - 1700 HP (After the hereos takes lots of damage from Magneto) *Abyss (Soul Calibur) - 8500 HP (After the hereos takes lots of damage from Magneto) *4 Cocoon Maidens - 1000 HP (After the hereos takes lots of damage from Magneto) *5 Ogretails - 1500 HP (After the hereos takes lots of damage from Magneto) *2 Kongous - 3700 HP (After the hereos takes lots of damage from Magneto) *Vajra - 11000 HP (After the hereos takes lots of damage from Magneto) *Mr. Heart - 6000 HP (Sub-Boss) (After 15 enemies are defeated) *Raoh - 7000 HP (After 15 enemies are defeated) *4 Salamanders - 1700 HP (After 15 enemies are defeated) *3 Wing Salamanders - 1650 HP (After 15 enemies are defeated) *Ulala Clone - 2600 HP (After 15 enemies are defeated) *Neneko Clone - 2400 HP (After 15 enemies are defeated) *Alduin - 15000 HP (After the hereos takes damage from Magneto) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters